The invention relates to a self-propelled harvesting machine according to the type further defined in the preamble of claim 1.
A self-propelled harvesting machine, in particular a combine harvester or also a beet harvester are known from the general prior art. Such self-propelled harvesting machines typically comprise a removable harvesting unit, which can be mounted at the front in the direction of travel. In general, this removable harvesting unit is mounted for the harvesting mode in the field and can be dismounted for the drive mode on public roads. In a combine harvester, this harvesting unit is designed in such a way, for example, that the harvesting unit cuts the stems, wherein the stems are kept upright by a so-called decoiler and supplied to the mower. Typically, the harvesting unit further comprises a conveying screw which conveys the cut stems to the central region of the harvesting unit.
The further processing of the harvested material, for example threshing in the case of a combine harvester, in fact the separation of grains and stems as well as subsequent processing steps such as sieving and chaffing of the stems or the like, is effected in a processing unit in the interior of the harvesting machine. Here, the harvesting unit, in the mounted state, is connected to the processing unit via a conveying channel for the harvested material. The conveying channel can assume the conveyance of the harvested material via conveyor belts or star conveyors. A beet harvester has a very similar structure, in which at the front region, the green waste is cut-off and the beets are harvested and are then conveyed, to the processing unit via the conveying channel, in which unit most of the earth and dirt is shaken off the beets, and the beets can be collected in storage volumina.
The self-propelled harvesting machines can be equipped with a very wide harvesting unit as to harvest in a very efficient manner, that is to harvest a comparatively large area in a short time. As these harvesting units are too wide for a drive mode of the self-propelled harvesting machine on public roads, as the width is typically limited to 3 m max in this case, these units are dismounted for the drive mode. The conveying channel can be lifted for the drive mode in general at the front in the direction of travel so as not to pose a risk to other road users.
Comparably big wheel arrangements are common to be capable to drive with such a self-propelled harvesting machine in the field and thereby not to compress the ground in an unnecessarily intense manner. To that end, big and wide single wheels or twin wheels or possibly also track chains or crawler tracks are typically used. These wheel arrangements are mostly designed in a width of overall at least 60 cm of each of the wheel arrangements to keep the surface pressure of the self-propelled harvesting machine as low as possible on the field. Even with a special permit, an overall width of 3 m is the maximum, if the self-propelled harvesting machine needs to be moved in public traffic. Thus, due to the required width of the wheel arrangements as well as of the necessary drives of the conveying channel, only a maximum width of the conveying channel in the range of about 1.5 m is possible. As the harvested material, in particular the harvested material conveyed through the conveying channel in the type of a mat in a combine harvester, can not or only in a limited manner be widened in its width upstream the conveying channel, the operating machines of the processing unit are typically designed in the same width or only by a few percent wider than the conveying channel. In the end, the harvesting performance is limited by the maximum width of the conveying channel which width is restricted by the requirements of the road traffic regulations. This constitutes a significant disadvantage as thereby longer harvesting times are required per area unit, which in turn is accompanied with an increased fuel consumption as well as increased machine and labor costs.
It is now the object of the present invention to provide a self-propelled harvesting machine which avoids these disadvantages and ensures a high harvesting performance and at the same time the opportunity to drive the self-propelled harvesting machine on public roads.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a self-propelled harvesting machine having the features of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments and developments result from the dependent sub-claims thereof.
In the self-propelled harvesting machine according to the invention, it is provided that a receiving space at least partially receiving the conveying channel in the harvesting mode is adjustable in its width transversely to the direction of travel. Such a receiving space adjustable in its width transversely to the direction of travel for the conveying channel enables using a much wider conveying channel than in the common existing self-propelled harvesting machines. In particular, the receiving space can be adjusted to its small width transversely to the direction of travel to drive with the self-propelled harvesting machine in a drive mode on public roads. In this situation, the conveying channel is not present in the receiving space so that the latter can as a whole be designed wider than the receiving space in its width provided for the drive mode on public roads. When driving the self-propelled harvesting machine on a field then, the receiving space can accordingly be adjusted, i.e. extended, in the width thereof. It may receive the conveying channel then, so that as a result, use of a conveying channel becomes possible, which is much wider than the conveying channels according to the prior art. Given this, an enlargement of the receiving space for the conveying channel to a width of about 2 m is sufficient for the use of the conveying channel with a significant higher capacity. Following such a conveying channel having a greater width in the harvesting mode, all subsequent operating machines of the processing unit can be set to such a greater width in the interior of the self-propelled harvesting machine, so that a significant increase in the harvesting performance can be achieved due to the opportunity of using a wider conveying channel and thus a wider processing unit, without that the self-propelled harvesting machine becomes wider in the drive mode on public roads. This is a decisive advantage in combine harvesters, but basically as well in beet harvesters and the like.
According to a very advantageous further development of the self-propelled harvesting machine according to the invention, it can further be provided that the receiving space is arranged between two wheel units located to the right and to the left of the receiving space. These wheel units may consist, for example, like in a common combine harvester, of two driven non-steered wheels in the front region of the self-propelled harvesting machine. Alternative wheel units are conceivable as well, for example twin wheels or double wheels following one another in the direction of travel or the like. Here, the right-sided and the left-sided wheel units are adjustable in the distance to one another, so that the receiving space changes in its width. In this particularly preferred version of the self-propelled harvesting machine, the front wheels or the wheel units of the front wheels, in the case of twin wheels, can be used and can be moved outwards from a position provided for the drive mode on public roads for the harvesting mode. This can in particular be effected hydraulically, i.e. can be controlled from the operator platform of the self-propelled harvesting machine. The outward hydraulic extension or the lateral extraction of the wheel units then creates additional space between the two wheel units in the region of the receiving space for the conveying channel, so that a conveying channel can be used which is significantly wider than the width of the receiving space in the mode provided for driving on public roads. Correspondingly, the processing unit can also be designed wider. As it is typically arranged behind the front wheel units, the width thereof is not limited by the wheels, so that the unit can be mounted smoothly up to a maximum width of about 2.50 m, as there is still sufficient space on the right and on the left for drives, flaps and the like without that the self-propelled harvesting machine exceeds the permitted overall width of 3 m for driving on public roads.
Basically, according to an advantageous development of the self-propelled harvesting machine, the conveying channel can be mounted in a removable manner. Similar to the harvesting unit, the conveying channel can be dismounted and be transported independently of the rest of the self-propelled harvesting machine, and can then be connected to the harvesting machine in situ in the field after the receiving space for the conveying channel has been widened. However, this is overall comparably elaborate, so that, according to an advantageous development of the idea, the conveying channel is adjustable in height at least at the front in the direction of travel. Such a conveying channel adjustable in height is known and common according to prior art in self-propelled harvesting machines, in particular in combine harvesters. In self-propelled harvesting machine according to the invention, such a conveying channel can be mounted. According to an advantageous development of this idea, it can be located in the upper height above the wheel units, so that the lifted conveying channel is above the wheel units in the drive mode. These units thus can be displaced into their position having the smaller width. In this situation, the conveying channel is arranged above its receiving space for the harvesting mode. If the self-propelled harvesting machine arrives on a field, then the wheel units can be displaced outwardly, so that the receiving space for the conveying channel has the greater width in the harvesting mode. Now, the conveying channel arranged in its upper height above the wheel units can be lowered and fits smoothly in the now widened receiving space, although its width is greater than the width of the receiving space in the drive mode. Subsequently, the harvesting unit can be connected to the conveying channel in the manner well known per se, and the self-propelled harvesting machine can be operated with a correspondingly high harvesting performance.
An additional or alternative configuration of the self-propelled harvesting machine further provides that the conveying channel is designed to be adjustable in its width. Conveyor belts or so-called star conveyors are typically used in the conveying channel for conveying the harvested material. Star conveyors as well as conveyor belts can be designed displaceable to one another transverse to the conveying direction. In a star conveyor, they can engage one another up to a certain extent, so that the width of the conveying channel can be adjusted. For example, the use of two conveyor belts positioned one underneath the other in transverse direction is conceivable, which can be driven into one another when decreasing the overall width of the conveying channel. It is also conceivable to design a conveyor belt of individual rod-shaped elements which are in each case designed extendable, so that the overall width of the conveying channel and the conveying means located therein is adjustable and can be adapted correspondingly from a narrow position for the drive mode in a wide position for the harvesting mode.
As already mentioned, the wheel units can consist of one or multiple individual wheels. According to an advantageous further development of the self-propelled harvesting machine according to the invention, it can further be provided that each of the wheel units comprises multiple wheels arranged offset one another in the direction of travel and/or in height. These wheels arranged offset in the direction of travel and/or in height can for example be two wheels arranged one after the other to realize nevertheless a low surface compression of the self-propelled harvesting machine onto the field ground. In particular, wheels arranged in such a way can be surrounded by a track chain, however, according to an advantageous configuration of the idea according to the invention. Such a track chain or crawler track around multiple wheels arranged offset in the direction of travel and/or in height is a particularly elegant solution to minimize the forces applied to the surface of the cropping soil as those forces are distributed very evenly over a very large surface when using the track chain. At the same time, the wheels of such a crawler arrangement can be designed as wheel unit having a comparably small diameter. Thereby, each of the wheel units designed from such a crawler arrangement becomes comparably small in height, in particular compared to an individual wheel configuring the wheel unit which needs to be designed correspondingly bigger to achieve the same force distribution on the contact surface. This enables realizing the above-mentioned structure by a comparably short distance for lifting the conveying channel, in which structure the conveying channel comes to rest above the decreased receiving space for the conveying channel in the harvesting mode in the drive mode on public roads of the self-propelled harvesting machine.
As already mentioned, all adjustments can ideally be effected via hydraulic actuator units as those are common anyway in the field of farm machines and well-tried in use. Via corresponding control mechanisms and switches, it can be prevented that in the drive mode, for example, the wheel units are extracted outward or that lowering the conveying channel is effected before the wheel units have reached their outer final position if the conveying channel is designed as a conveying channel pivotable in height.